


My hero academy crossover challenge

by Queenyuri



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenyuri/pseuds/Queenyuri
Summary: I’m sorry if is not a good explanation but is a challenge for any one who is interested
Kudos: 1





	My hero academy crossover challenge

Lambo is reborn as Aizawa son he have all his memories and power from his older self  
Aizawa don’t know he have a son till the police officer informed him about lambo  
Lambo is abused he is found by Hibari and Hayato who also were reborn as Bakugo and lidas brothers they also remember their previous lives they are protective of each other because they are the only recantation  
They have all there powers and gear they also inherited there will flames from the other who send them to this new world


End file.
